Ever Since that Day
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Ever since that day, Hiroki had been in love with Kayoko and he had know idea that she shared his feelings. But he knew now.


A/N: Well, this is my first ever Battle Royale fanfic so please be gentle. And I will say here what I say when I'm writing DBZ or HTTYD fanfics: Any and all flames will be ignored, unless being used to light a fire for roasting marshmallows and weanies and the butts of people I don't like.

Disclaimer: I don't own BR or any of the characters, Koushun Takami does. ngtf

…

Hiroki sighed as he held Kayoko close to him. Ever since that day after martial arts practice when he saw in her flower arrangement class which had been held in the same building as his martial arts class, he had thought of her. Ever since that day, he had so badly wanted to talk to her. Ever since that day, he had been desperately in love her. And now, ever since the day he and Kayoko had escaped the Program, he was determined to keep her safe, which was why they were fleeing the country.

What lay ahead of them was unclear, but Hiroki had a feeling that whatever future was waiting for them, there was next to no way that it could be anywhere near as bad as the horrible past that they were leaving behind.

"Kayoko…" Hiroki whispered gently. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Kayoko whispered back. "You couldn't sleep?"

Hiroki shook his head.

"Nightmares?" Kayoko asked gently.

Hiroki nodded.

Kayoko snuggled against Hiroki's chest and ran her hand through his long, dark hair. Ever since the two had escaped the Program, both of them had been plagued by horrific nightmares filled with scenes of seeing their former classmates senselessly slaughtering one another in a desperate attempt to preserve their own lives, only to be killed themselves.

Suddenly, the two heard a soft _meow! _coming from next to them.

"You couldn't sleep either, could you, Fugetsu?" Hiroki smiled as he scooped up the tiny kitten lying beside him and Kayoko. Though not much bigger than she had been when Hiroki had first found her, little Fugetsu was now nearly a year old.

Fugetsu purred as Hiroki and Kayoko took turns stroking her soft fur, much to the content of the loving kitten.

"I'm really glad that I got to see the real you," Kayoko smiled, brushing a strand of dark hair from Hiroki's face.

Hiroki smiled, a real smile, the first one to climb his lips since the Program.

"Listen Hiroki," Kayoko sighed, her eyes staring into Hiroki's. "I'm not sorry that I'm here with you, but I _am_ sorry that you can never see your family again."

Hiroki shook his head.

"Don't be," he replied. "I don't really have a family or much of a home to go back to really."

Kayoko sighed happily and lay against Hiroki's chest, stroking his long hair.

"Besides, I've got you and Fugetsu with me, so I have everything that I could ever want right here with me," Hiroki grinned.

Fugetsu purred as she snuggled against her owner's stomach. Ever since the day Hiroki had found her in that box in the dumpster, the little cat had experienced nothing but love and tender care from the teenage boy. Without him, she would have never survived. Not after she had lost her mother when she was only a few days old.

Kayoko wrapped her arms around Hiroki, almost afraid to let go.

How could she have ever thought that Hiroki was dangerous? How could she have ever been afraid of him? How could she have not seen his kind and gentle nature before all of this? Probably because she was so blinded by her fear.

But now, after seeing how compassionate he had been with Fugetsu, there wasn't a doubt in Kayoko's mind that just because Hiroki could fight, it didn't make him a cruel monster; he didn't fight to show off how big and bad he was, not to intimidate people. No. Hiroki fought to protect and defend.

"Kayoko…" Hiroki whispered. Now it was the time to tell Kayoko everything…to tell her how he really felt about her…

"Yes, Hiroki-Kun?" Kayoko asked, her expression looking surprisingly hopeful.

Hiroki's eyes widened. The boy had never heard anyone call him 'Kun' before. No one. And yet, here Kayoko had. Did she feel the same? He had to know. He just had to!

"Kayoko, I love you," Hiroki said, raking a hand through his hair nervously.

Kayoko said nothing, but then she smiled.

"I love you too, Hiroki Sugimura," she said before planting a kiss on Hiroki's lips.

Both boy and girl blushed furiously as they stared at one another, taking in what they had just done.

Then, without even thinking of it, their lips pressed together once again.

Hiroki knew now that he and Kayoko could be together and he was determined to keep her and his precious kitten alive and safe.

"Promise you'll stay with me, Hiroki," Kayoko whispered, entwining her fingers with his. "I love you. Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kayoko," Hiroki promised, wrapping his other arm around Kayoko. "Not if I can't take you with me."

Kayoko smiled and closed her eyes.

A few moments later, the two teenagers fell asleep in one another's arms. Fugetsu crawled between the two, curled up into a fluffy ball, and followed suit.

When they woke again, they would be away from their broken homes and shattered lives. When they woke again, they would be free.

…

…

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
